Funfiction
by TheSonOfTime
Summary: Stuff I write with a system shown to me by Internet celebrity extrodinaire LittleKuriboh's Fanfic Friday, and customised with characters, scenarios and places I wrote down myself. Anything can happen, and nothing is serious.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is about Papyrus (Undertale) and Nami (One Piece) having a nice meal in Hyrule Castle**

* * *

 **Anime Pasta**

The sun was shining brightly onto the flowers in the garden of Hyrule Castle, as a thin-waisted figure stepped out onto the bright green grass. A very thin-waisted figure...

Also there was Papyrus.

"Well Human! What would you like to eat?" The skelleton asked.

Food, now that was something Nami could get behind. After the daylong Ride she had in the skelletons arms she was basically starving. The weird boney figure had just appeared in her cabin one morning when they were about to exit a harbour, and grabbed her, pulling her from the ship with a strength she had never felt before. What followed was a daylong journey of the skelleton running across the land, holding her up like a prize, all while screaming things like "A human!" or "Nye He He!". The thought of getting some food after this traumatizing experience seemed quite soothing.

"I would DIE for a sandwich right now..." She said, stretching her body out, showing of several female features of her body. Skelleton or not, she thought, there had to be some way to convince him to follow her orders.

"Well, I would do that... but all I have is spaghetti!" Papyrus admitted, pulling out a packet of Italian noodles.

"Sure... Why not." Nami sighed, while an anime style sweat drop formed on her forehead. "At this point I'd probably eat anything... How are you going to cook them?"

A smirk appeared on the skelletons face, and with a few motions Papyrus had built a complete stove out of bones, with a pot and everything.

"Nye He He!" He exclaimed satisfied, as a pun crept into his mind.

"What's up with that smile Boney?" Nami asked insecurely.

"Well, you see human... After all... You can't spell prepared without several letters of my name!"

At this Nami fell over in a cliché anime style, because Papyrus was acting like a Baka.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is about Flowey (Undertale) and Bandit Keith (YGOTAS) searching for a magical ring in a Restaurant**

* * *

"Why exactly do you think it would be in here?" Flowey asked, as Bandit Keith walked around the Restaurant, peeking into several corners, hoping to find the ring they were searching. "Of all places, why in this Restaurant?"

"Because" Bandit Keith answered, with his gruff american voice "It has to be somewhere in America. This was just the first place I saw. In America.".

"Why would the ancient magical ring have to be in america?!" The yellow Flower nearly lost his mind, as he tried to jump out of the flower pot he was trapped in, standing on the table.

"Because all magical and powerful things come from America." The American stated. "Like Disneyland, or Wrestling, or the secret of how Donald Trumps hair stays on his head. In America."

With that Keith picked up a table cloth, only to find a table underneath.

"But at this rate, searching through all of America is going to take forever!" Flowey shouted, a vein forming on one of his petals. "Aside from the fact that it could be in any other place just as well."

The only reason Flowey stayed with this imbecile anyway was that he hoped to absorb his soul when he died. Stupid or not, his soul was human nonetheless, and could potentially help him to great power. After being defeated by that pesky human Frisk however, he wasn't nearly strong enough to kill a human himself. He would just have to stay and wait for him to die on his own. "Not that a little push in the right direction wasn't possible from time to time..." He thought, as he spotted a deep fryer in the kitchen.

"Hey! Human, I think I saw something sparkle in that fry cooker over there, could you get it? It might well be the ring." Flowey persuaded Bandit Keith.

"Of course. In America." He answered, running into the kitchen, only to come back moments later with a couple of french fries in his bare fist. "Nope. The ring wasn't there. Looks like we'll have to continue searching. In America."

"What?!" Flowey was stunned, looking at Keiths fat glistening arm nervously. "Why isn't your arm deep fryed?"

"Americans have a natural protection against any sort of fat." He explained, stuffing a french fry in his mouth. "God bless America."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, this one is Flowey and Pikachu having a Pokemon Battle in America. I thought I might as well make this a continuation of the last Story, since it's in America and also contains Flowey. Have fun._

* * *

"Go Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed in his dumb and childish voice. Pikachu charged forward, jumped into the air and fired a strong bolt of lightning at its oponent.

"Ow... You Idiot!" The plant he attacked shouted. "Your electric type moves are ineffective to my grass type. Now prepare to be hit by my wrath!" A green vine sprouted from Floweys pot, and caught the yellow rodent, with little chance of escape. "Pikachu!" The Pokemons trainer was dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, despite the many instances of something similar happening before. "Way to go!" Bandit Keith proudly said, as he witnessed the battle, before adding "In America!"

"Would you stop saying that all the time?" Flowey turned around to him, obviously frustrated with the American fool. "Everyone knows we're in America by now."

"Sorry pal." The American said. "I just can't help it..."

"Well then please just remain silent." Floweys anger grew larger, and his vines grew thorns, as he turned back to the battle, to annoyed to even look at Bandit Keith anymore. To his surprise his oponent had slipped out of his grip whilst he was distracted. "Ouargh!" Flowey screamed both in anger and in pain, as Pikachus iron-tail attack hit him from above. It hurt like being hit with a bone, and he knew that feeling all to well, but he wasn't going to give up just like that. He wrapped his now thorn covered vine around the yellow rat again, and threw it onto the ground.

"Pikachu!" The human opposing flowey exclaimed in the usual idiotic manner.

An evil grin formed on floweys face, as he crept in front of the Pokemon that was laying in front of him, and charged up a load of friendlyness-pellets. "In America!" Bandit Keith shot out, as if the words had been boiling inside him under immense pressure. At those words floweys smile turned upside down and the pellets he had been charging up were now flying towards the annoying American at dangerous speed, hitting him and firing him into the nearest bush.

"Whoa!" Ash stuttered. "Pikachu, let's get out of here. I don't want to battle Pokemon that attack their own trainers." With that the Human and his pet left Flowey standing in the forest.


End file.
